


Sometimes

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Rare Pairings, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Sometimes We Push Others Away Because It's What's Best And Sometimes We're Wrong About That...
Relationships: Parvati Patil/Dominique Weasley
Kudos: 5





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes. Originally written for a few challenges on FFN years ago.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"Professor Patil, may I speak to you after class?" Dominique Weasley asked. "I had a few questions about my last Divination essay."

Parvati Patil looked down. She smiled a little. "Sure, meet me after class."

Dominique nodded before returning to her seat. Rose sent her a questioning look, but Dominique just shrugged.

It had been so long since she had been alone with Parvati and she missed it. She missed their secret rendezvous and stolen kisses exchanged in hidden places.

Parvati had suggested that Dominique try and date someone else her age. What they were doing was against school policy and Parvati was just trying to protect Dominique from the backlash if they were to be found out. But Dominique didn't care anymore. She missed Parvati more than she ever thought possible. And she needed to find out how to get her back.

Hell, she hated Divination. The only reason she continued with the subject was so she could be near Parvati.

The class was over before either of them realised it.

Dominique lingered by her desk as all the other students filed out. Once they were alone, Parvati charmed the door so it couldn't be open. "You shouldn't be here, Ms Weasley."

The younger girl looked at Parvati before slowly moving forward. "I can't do this anymore. So please, can we please be together again?"

Parvati sighed. "You know I broke this off for a reason."

"And it's a bad reason," Dominique countered.

Parvati arched her eyebrow. "Really? I don't think so."

"Well I do, Parvati! I love you, more than anything, and separating us isn't doing anything but hurt me." Dominique could feel the tears well up in her eyes. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart.

"I care about you too," Parvati said, reaching over to brush the tears away. "I'm just trying to protect you."

"I know, but please stop. I just want to be with you Parvati. Please," she whispered.

"It's wrong. I'm your teacher."

"I'm of age, Parvati, and school is over in a few months... I'll no longer be your student." Dominique's blue eyes flashed upwards.

Parvati sighed. "I care too much for my own good. I should say no…"

"But you won't," Dominique finished for her, a smile on her face.

Parvati sighed. "I'm much too selfish."

"Me too," Dominique said. "Now please, just kiss me."

The soft touch of Parvati's lips met Dominique's, creating a perfect moment.


End file.
